LADRÕES DE BAGDÁ
by Fantomas
Summary: O encontro de um poderoso mago e uma famosa heroína em busca de um mesmo objetivo: um objeto mágico que protegerá inocentes. Na verdade, eles precisarão de uma ajuda muito especial... (***FANFIC COMPLETA***)
1. Parte 1

__

Essa fanfic é dedicada a Katherine Klein, por me ter dito que eu era louco e não conseguiria produzí-la.

Para você, Kath, com amor.

****

LADRÕES DE BAGDÁ

Caos. Essa seria a palavra mais correta para descrever não só o que ela presenciava, mas talvez o que sentia também.

Durante aquele dia, com a cidade em chamas em alguns pontos, e sem qualquer agitação em outros, por vezes sentia-se impelida a agredir qualquer um que passasse armado perto dela. Isso era pior que TPM.

Soldados cercavam Bagdá lentamente, gradativamente até aquele dia, quando descobriram que a resistência de cinco milhões de pessoas conclamada por Saddam Hussein mostrara-se tão numerosa quanto os ocupantes de uma Kombi.

Guerra maldita! Porque as pessoas civis tinham que continuar sofrendo ano após ano, década após década essa vida de mendicância política e subserviência forçada? Como se não bastassem as seqüelas da Guerra do Golfo, novamente os bravos rapazes americanos chegavam ao território iraquiano, com ajuda britânica.

O déspota local, por sua vez, governando com mão de ferro através do medo, impunha até então uma verdadeira dinastia, desagradando a comunidade internacional.

Será que isso era tão diferente, tão mais grave do que controle monetário que nações mais ricas impunham às mais pobres? Quando o petróleo acabar, haverá motivo para tanta briga?

Fome, miséria, desespero... Tudo o que ninguém gosta de ver ou acompanhar, o povo de Bagdá vivenciava mais uma vez. 

Ninguém pensava nos inocentes. Ninguém nunca pensa neles.

Mas ela pensava. Isso sempre foi e será indiscutível. Pela necessidade de manter-se em segredo, guardou seu uniforme negro usado para missões submarinas para mais tarde. Ela e sua aeronave aguardariam a oportunidade certa.

Com os longos cabelos negros escondidos dentro de um boné e os olhos azuis ocultos atrás de óculos de lente espelhada, infiltrou-se no meio das tropas americanas trajando uniforme militar quando estas se preparavam para deixar o já dominado Aeroporto Internacional. Sumiu no meio das vielas da cidade, trocando rapidamente de roupas assim que se viu num local isolado.

O cheiro fétido de morte e tristeza rapidamente misturou-se com a sensação de abandono, expressa nas ruas desertas. Fácil para que ela ficasse longe das vistas humanas que teimavam em ficar no caminho dos soldados ocidentais.

Estava decretado: não podia se mostrar, nem ser notada. Como uma ninja, praticaria a justiça sem ser vista, não permitiria que pessoas inocentes sofressem as agruras das loucuras imperialistas em choque. Pelo menos isso. Afinal, invisibilidade para ela não era exatamente uma novidade.

O caminho que seguia constituiu-se numa linha reta até o monumento mais importante da cidade no aspecto político. Dali seguiria para um outro local que só ela sabia, onde estava o real motivo de sua vinda.

Seu dia seria assim, andando entre o desespero e o dever, mesmo que sua missão mais importante estivesse reservada para a noite...

**************************************************************************************

Época de frio em Tomoeda. Perfeitamente normal que Sakura se resfriasse. Já estava meio caidinha a três dias, mas neste amanhecera muito pior. Não foi à escola, mal se mantinha em pé. Fraca, recebeu a visita do médico em casa e lhe foi prescrito um tratamento mais forte, com exames marcados para o dia seguinte.

Do jeito que estava, sentia de vez em quando o amanhã cada vez mais longe...

Seus amigos vieram após o término do horário das aulas. Tomoyo foi ao quarto dela, encontrou Touya afagando a irmã, que dormia um sono não muito leve. Ele se retirou para preparar uma sopa para sua monstrenga, deixando as amigas não exatamente sós...

— Pensei que ele não saísse mais! — finalmente Kero pôde sair da gaveta, voando para junto de sua mestra. Pousou perto de sua testa e assustou-se com o calor emitido pelo seu corpo. — Pobre Sakura... Está muito febril...

— Ela vai melhorar, tenho certeza... — ao pegar na mão da prima, Tomoyo começou a duvidar do que acabara de afirmar. Ela parecia tão sem energia... 

****************************************************************************************

Ele chegara muito cedo. Cedo demais. Não dispunha de muito tempo. Afinal, sua presença ali causava sofrimento a uma pessoa muito querida. Ela era o motivo principal de sua estada ali, então tinha que ser rápido e preciso. Por isso mesmo, dirigiu-se a seu destino, no coração da cidade sitiada.

Esperto como sempre, vestia-se como os habitantes de Bagdá. Uma túnica cinzenta, alparcas e um pequeno turbante escondendo o cabelo longo... Barba malfeita, e um bronzeado artificial compunham seu visual, para que andasse por ali sem que chamasse a atenção. Mais eficiente que encantamentos de invisibilidade.

Não era a primeira vez que andava por aquelas ruas. Mas não neste tempo, muito menos em meio a um conflito armado. Aliás, as armas deste tempo eram terríveis, pelo menos na sua época havia um certo cavalheirismo, um heroísmo até nas espadas, lanças, escudos, shurikens, kunais, adagas... O que fazer diante de balas e bombas? Onde estavam as chances iguais, a honra disso? Por isso mesmo, preferia confiar em seus poderes mágicos para se proteger e defender. Atacar eventualmente, quando necessário.

Como era bela aquela cidade nos tempos antigos, com seus habitantes, cheia de mistério e magia... Como chegara a esse ponto, numa época em que a liberdade avançara tanto?

Será que avançara mesmo? Caminhando por uma parte da cidade sem conflitos, não percebia nada de moderno ou livre, só medo e desespero... Chegara por um portal nas Ruínas da Muralha Antiga, ao norte do rio Tigre. Seu objetivo era o palácio de Al Sajoud, construído em ouro e mármore e ocupado como símbolo de poder e opulência pelo governante atual e sua família. Quando fosse ocupado, a guerra terminaria.

Lá estava o que procurava. O nível de poder mágico era tão forte que não pudera materializar-se nem dentro e nem perto dele. Mas era crucial que se apoderasse deste elemento, sem o qual não poderia concretizar seus planos.

Dirigiu-se para o seu alvo, seguindo para o Sul acompanhando a margem do rio.

****************************************************************************************

Shoran preocupava-se cada vez mais. Sakura não parava de suar enquanto dormia. Sua febre não cedia, mantinha-se alta e estável. Entrara sorrateiramente no quarto dela, causando a maior confusão com Touya. Fujitaka chegou e ralhou com o filho, permitindo que o rapaz ficasse por um pouco ali. Após se encontrar só no quarto com sua amada, chegou-se instintivamente a ela e, vencendo toda sua timidez, recostou a cabeça dela em seu peito, beijando-a. Não pode evitar a batida mais forte de seu coração, o que pareceu acalmá-la um pouco. Ela parou de balbuciar palavras desconexas e relaxou, o que fez o garoto abrir um sorriso discreto, mas significativo.

— Nem pense em me assustar desse jeito. Temos muita coisa para nós dois ainda, Card Captor... — sussurrou em seu ouvido, colocando um ar de menina feliz na garotinha adoentada.

******************************************************************************************

Cai a noite em Bagdá. Na cidade das mil e uma noites, essa seria uma das mais significativas. Depois dessa noite, Bagdá seria tomada por completo. O último local a ser conquistado era exatamente aquele que ele precisava invadir.

O palácio tem o formato de um grande "U" e segue a arquitetura antiga no estilo arábico. Com uma enorme cúpula na parte superior frontal, parecida com a de uma mesquita islâmica. Altos portais de entrada e dois segmentos a leste caracterizavam sua semelhança com a vogal latina.

Ele mudara de roupa. Usava agora seu traje habitual, calça e camisa de manga comprida negros e a capa que lhe conferia um ar sofisticado, mas não para esta época. Muito mais preocupado com o que precisava extraviar do monumento do que com moda, invadiu-o passando pelas paredes do lado sul, junto à porta principal. Percebeu de imediato que não havia ninguém ali, o local estava deserto. Seria mais fácil do que pensara.

Caminhou em direção ao segmento norte. O ouro incrustado nas paredes brilhava tristemente, parecia refletir a dor do povo daquela cidade. Entretanto, era lindíssima a combinação de pedras preciosas e do metal dourado contra a clareza ornamental do mármore oriental. Impossível de deixar de observar a beleza do interior do palácio, mesmo com pouca luz. 

E não era só isso que chamava a atenção. Ele sentia a magia, o poder que emanava daquela cidade e principalmente do que procurava ali. Ouvia também os rumores da guerra na cidade, com explosões eventuais não tão próximas. Decididamente era questão de tempo até que tudo acabasse. Tinha que agir o mais rápido possível.

Apertou o passo. Poderia voar se quisesse, mas não queria usar seus poderes, deixando-os para se concentrar melhor na busca do elemento mágico que o trouxera ali. Tão concentrado estava que não percebeu imediatamente que estava sendo seguido.

Ao entrar num corredor que dava acesso ao setor norte, virou-se e encarou uma figura vestida de negro dos pés à cabeça, com óculos espelhados e um estranho cinto amarelo. Havia algo familiar nessa figura, apesar de não saber ao certo o que era exatamente...

Hmmm... Isso sim... Uma mulher, com certeza. Disso ele entedia afinal...

A figura se aproximou. Usava salto alto, seus passos firmes denunciavam-na... Elegância, altivez no andar... 

Não, não era uma feiticeira. Existia nobreza naquele andar, detalhe que o confundia. Não se envolvera com esse tipo de gente, pelo que se lembrasse...

Ela estava perigosamente próxima. E ele não queria usar magia ali. Portanto teria que se virar de outra forma... Bem, uma coisa ele não poderia deixar de fazer, até mesmo para se proteger.

— Chave que guarda o poder das trevas. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e apresente-se a Reed Clow que criou e controla esta magia. LIBERTE-SE!

A oponente parou e assistiu àquela cena nostalgicamente... Já a presenciara algumas vezes, mas nunca se acostumara... Bela, fascinante e perigosa, sabia-o bem...

Não tanto quanto ela. O báculo fora invocado para proteção física, um obstáculo ineficiente. Não esperava encontrá-lo ali, mas nem mesmo ele poderia impedi-la de conseguir o que viera buscar em Bagdá.

Correu e desferiu um chute, aparado pelo báculo. Mesmo sem magia, Clow tinha qualidades no combate corpo a corpo. Só que ela já conhecia esse estilo. Como previra, recebeu um ataque de revés, depois complementado com um ataque na cabeça. Nada que não pudesse aparar. Prendeu o báculo dele, para provocá-lo, e como já esperava recebeu uma rasteira como contra ataque. Deixou-se cair, para derruba-lo com a mesma rasteira que ele usou.

Clow caiu de maduro no chão, e começou a enervar-se. Ela se divertia com ele, parece até que previa o que iria fazer. Para certificar-se, correu em direção dela para um ataque frontal, com o báculo preso pelas duas mãos à frente do seu corpo, e posição horizontal. No último segundo, deslizou pelo chão segurando o báculo por sobre a cabeça e atacou-a por baixo e por cima ao mesmo tempo. Recebeu como resposta uma esquiva e um salto mortal. Quando se levantava, recebeu um soco que o fez recuar e cair, pois estava desequilibrado. Que mão pesada tinha aquela mulher!

Não desistiria tão fácil. Começou a atacá-la em seqüência, sempre recebendo como resposta uma esquiva ou a defesa com as mãos. O báculo nem a tocara. Parou para analisar melhor a situação e reparou num detalhe: uma posição de guarda em cruz. Só conhecia duas pessoas que usavam esse tipo de defesa. Uma delas era um boxeador famoso. A outra... Era uma mulher!

Testou sua teoria. Atacou com um chute frontal, mas ela se defendeu lateralmente. Queria forçá-la a usar os pulsos. Portanto, continuou chutando lateralmente por uma, duas, três vezes, obrigando-a a recuar e encostar-se à parede. Finalizou com uma estocada do seu báculo diretamente no peito e teve a confirmação que queria: sem opção, ela aparou o golpe com os pulsos unidos em cruz, o que provocou um forte barulho metálico.

Clow confirmara o que queria. Recuou e abaixou seu instrumento, guardando-o em sua forma original de chave.

— Está muito longe de casa, Diana.

— Você também, Reed.

Aquela voz austera e sexy... Voz de princesa calejada pelas batalhas. Uma voz maravilhosa para quem soubesse ouvir. A visão dela era muito mais impactante. Liberando-se de sua roupa negra de mergulhadora, que lhe conferia a camuflagem perfeita para a noite, surge seu uniforme vermelho, branco, azul e dourado, que realçava a beleza do seu corpo de guerreira. As pernas nuas, os braços à mostra, os cabelos negros e longos, levemente ondulados, absolutamente sedutores. Olhos azuis, dominadores... Com certeza, alguns inimigos deviam até gostar de ser subjugados por ela...

— Para estar fora do seu tempo, algo muito importante o trouxe aqui, não é?

— Decerto. O mesmo digo sobre você, por estar aqui enquanto a ação está lá fora.

Diana balançou a cabeça, olhando para Clow. Não mudara nada, nem a entonação da voz. Controladíssimo e frio, irritante por vezes com seu ar de superioridade... Mas com um forte _sex appeal_, isso era inegável. Ele sempre fizera o tipo enigmático, impenetrável... Um desafio para qualquer mulher conquistadora. Fora esse exatamente o ponto de sua primeira derrota, um erro que não cometeria do novo. Sentia que estava em vantagem, de alguma forma.

— Sabe porque vim aqui, Reed?

— Infelizmente, receio que seja pelo mesmo motivo que eu...

— Será possível que você quer me roubar de novo? — uma austera irritação soou neste comentário.

— Diana, acho que devemos esclarecer aqui e agora algumas coisas... — Clow começou, mas foi interrompido bruscamente.

— Basta! Não me enganará mais com suas bravatas! — enquanto determinava sua sentença, atacava. Não deu tempo para que ele usasse seu báculo, e num violento soco no plexo atirou-o contra a parede. Reed quase desmaiou, ajoelhando-se de cabeça baixa, puxando ar.

— Espere! Diana! — mal terminou de falar, ela o jogou novamente para o outro lado. Não atingiu a parede desta vez, mas deslizou vários metros no chão. Força total, sem contenção.

— Quieto! Receba a justa paga por seus atos, larápio! — novamente, dominou o mago e o levantou acima de sua cabeça. Isto deu tempo para que ele a encarasse e confirmasse algo nela que estava em dúvida.

****************************************************************************************

Começara a chover. Sem anúncio prévio. Shoran sentia-se estranhamente afetado por aquela precipitação inesperada... Havia algo de mágico naquilo... Sakura começou a agarrar-se de verdade nele, cravando as unhas nos braços do pequeno guerreiro, que começava a se assustar...

— Shoran... Não me deixe agora... Preciso de você...

— Nunca, minha querida... Nunca.

Sakura aninhou-se mais ainda no colo dele. Sem saber, preparava-se para o pior.

*******************************************************************************************

Reed Clow®, Sakura Kinomoto®, Touya Kinomoto®, Fujitaka Kinomoto®, Shoran Li®, Tomoyo Daidouji® e Kero® são personagens da CLAMP™.

Todos os direitos reservados.


	2. Parte 2

— Onde está sua tiara, Diana? — inquiriu Clow.

— Você sabe muito bem. Você é o responsável por ela não estar aqui. — decididamente, ela estava a um passo da fúria. Atirou de novo o mago contra a parede, como se fosse de brinquedo.

— Espere... — ou ele a detinha ou iria perder a consciência, e tudo estaria perdido. Mas ainda não podia usar a magia... Teria de tentar algo drástico.

— Chega dessa brincadeira. Tenho algo importante a fazer, você sabe muito bem, aliás. — Ela parou diante dele, que começou a cair de novo sobre seus joelhos. Segurou-o pelos ombros, mantendo-o em pé. Era a chance de Clow.

— Mulher Maravilha ouça-me... — essa deixa sabia que ela não ignoraria. Ouvir seu nome de heroína não a deixava perder o controle nunca. Mas não esperava que ela tomasse a atitude que tomou.

— Cale-se! Limpe a boca ao falar o meu nome, mago! — virou-se de costas, andou alguns passos... — Você é tão observador, Reed... Não notou a falta de algo?

— O que seria? — murmurou ele, intrigado. Logo após, arregalou os olhos, já sabia o que lhe esperava...

— LAÇO MÁGICO! — estrategista, Diana o deixara em pé sobre sua arma baseada em magia, confundindo-o com a própria condição física enfraquecida. Uma vez guerreira, sempre guerreira. — Agora você me dirá somente a verdade, não importa quão poderoso você seja. — Caminhou até ele, e não pode deixar de rir diante do imponente Clow preso, sem se mover. — Mas antes, minha vingança deve ser completada... — dizendo isto, deu a volta por trás dele e ficou vários minutos parada, baixando sua respiração. Reed começou a se preocupar, esse comportamento não era típico dela. Sentiu então seu rabo-de-cavalo sendo fortemente puxado, o que o obrigou a abrir a boca e exercitar um autocontrole sobre humano para não gritar. 

No segundo seguinte, era fortemente abraçado por trás e imobilizado por Diana. Ela começou mordiscando seu lábio inferior, e depois completou um beijo selvagem e absolutamente fogoso, excitando-o imediatamente e fazendo-o desejar com todo o seu ser que estivesse livre da magia dela. 

Diana não demonstrava nenhum recalque e nem pressa, deixava bem claro quem é que estava mandando. Por fim, liberou-o e voltou a ficar de frente para ele, depois de mais alguns minutos. Com um altivo sorriso, divertia-se vendo toda a decepção dele estampada no rosto.

— Perdeu algo, Reed? — dizia isto com um verdadeiro troféu nas mãos, ria-se... — Eu disse que faria você perder seus óculos, lembra-se? — Ante a mudez esperada, continuou: — Muito bem. Sei que você me disse até agora o que queria dizer. Diga-me então o que realmente aconteceu na ilha de Themyscira no passado, e porque roubou o Rubi Eternal.

— Eu precisava do Rubi Eternal para completar a fabricação de um artefato mágico. — sem alternativas, Clow começou a responder. — Um báculo com poder para controlar o poder contido nos elementos formadores da natureza, que eu reproduzi em cartas mágicas que eu mesmo criei. Mas sem ele, não seria possível controlar todo o poder contido nelas, pois esta é a grande característica da magia desta jóia: equilíbrio.

— Você sabe que o Rubi também era importante para nós, amazonas, não sabe?

— Sim. Mas a magia utilizada ali pode ser reproduzida. Para a aplicação que eu queria, não.

— Como assim? Explique-se melhor... — inquiriu Diana, intrigada.

— Eu mesmo tenho poder suficiente para resolver este problema.

— E porque não fez isso em Themyscira então?

— Porque eu precisava de você aqui. Sabia que me encontraria.

— Então planejou tudo...

— Não planejei ser preso.

— Não esperava que eu me vingasse, não é?

— Não.

— Mas queria...

— Sim... — um maquiavélico sorriso surge no rosto de Clow...

— Muito bem. Se você reverter com sua magia os problemas causados pela perda do Rubi Eternal, eu ajudo você a recuperá-lo. — propôs Diana.

— Não posso agir preso.

— Eu sei. Laço mágico retorne! — ao comando da Mulher Maravilha, o item foi recolhido.

— Obrigado. Onde está sua tiara? — alisando sua roupa levemente amassada, Clow inquiriu.

— Aqui. Está sem o efeito protetor do Rubi. — retirou-a da mochila militar que a acompanhava.

— Ela será agora o centro da magia de Themyscira. Afaste-se.

Diana seguiu a recomendação, deixando sua tiara no chão. Ele se aproximou, e com o báculo começou a invocação de sua magia. Pura, sem cartas ou outros recursos a não ser sua própria voz.

— PELA VITÓRIA DA JUSTIÇA, VERDADE, BONDADE E AMOR, QUE ESTE SEJA O CENTRO DO PODER MÁGICO QUE PROTEGERÁ A ILHA DAS AMAZONAS E SUA GUARDIÃ. ESPÍRITOS DA ORDEM, DEUSES DA GUERRA E DA BATALHA, OUTORGUEM SUA MAGIA A ESTA TIARA AGORA! — após a pronúncia pausada de cada palavra, sendo a última proferida com voz de comando, a sala iluminou-se com uma luz branca e intensa. Pequenos globos de luzes coloridas surgiram suspensos no ar, alguns soltavam pequenos raios coloridos. Em dado momento, todos se concentraram de uma só vez no destino proferido pelo mago. Um brilho multicor cresceu, e o adorno levitou até as mãos de Clow, que a colocou com muito cuidado sobre a cabeça de sua legítima dona: a Mulher Maravilha. — Enquanto você usá-la, será por símbolo e origem da força protetora de sua ilha natal. Está feito.

— Muito bem. O que quer de mim, mago? — ao receber de volta o símbolo de sua terra natal, sentiu realmente a presença do poder que nela residia.

— Logo saberá. Venha.

Seguiram pelos corredores e salas do palácio. Os sons da guerra estavam cada vez mais altos. Bombas explodiam como se estivessem na sala ao lado, as paredes tremiam... Chegaram ao que parecia ser o final do segmento norte, uma grande sala em formato retangular. Clow sabia que era exatamente ali que tudo se definiria. Não poderia cometer erros.

A porta por onde entraram sumiu. Um raio azul e vermelho incidiu sobre Diana, que cruzou os pulsos e protegeu-se com seus braceletes. Dessa forma permaneceu até desaparecer no segundo seguinte.

— Boa sorte, Mulher Maravilha. Vai precisar. — murmurou ele. Um raio negro foi disparado nele, que não tentou se defender, apenas foi envolto por ele e desapareceu também.

****************************************************************************************

— Clow, seu miserável! Vou colocar você e Mytzplyck na mesma sala e deixar vocês juntos pela eternidade! — esbravejou ela. Encontrava-se num descampado próximo a uma floresta. Uma paisagem muito familiar. 

— Você retornou, finalmente... — uma voz conhecida, mas que Diana preferia considerar esquecida.

— Sim. Antes do que eu queria. O que faz aqui, Aletea?

— Eu fugi de meu calabouço. E encontro pela frente justamente quem me colocou lá... Não é uma sorte muito grande? — a bela guerreira sorriu. Cabelos castanhos e curtos, olhos verdes estonteantes, não muito alta, mas rápida e implacável, com trajes de batalha e armada com sua temível Adaga Milenar, Aletea fora a primeira inimiga de Diana. Finalista do concurso para definir quem seria a embaixatriz de Themyscira no mundo mortal, fora derrotada por circunstâncias. Ambas sabiam que, se não tivesse se desequilibrado e caído, poderia ter vencido o combate. Mas não o fez, e Diana foi a vencedora, conquistando o direito de vestir o manto azul e vermelho, e tornar-se a detentora de todas as armas mágicas da Mulher Maravilha.

— A sorte não acompanha os corações malignos, Aletea.

— Meu coração não é maligno. É guerreiro.

— Guerreiros não matam por prazer.

— Tem certeza, Diana?

— Não matei ninguém para me tornar a Mulher Maravilha. Você matou duas concorrentes!

— A morte faz parte da realidade de um guerreiro. Se você não admite isso, não é digna de ser a Mulher Maravilha. Eu sou! — dizendo isto, iniciou seu ataque, silencioso e preciso. Diana desviou-se. Não possuía armas de ataque, só seus braceletes para defesa. Não sabia ao certo se eles poderiam resistir ao poder da Adaga que Aletea portava. Era clara sua desvantagem nesta luta.

****************************************************************************************

Clow não fechou os olhos. Portanto estava na mesma sala onde fora atingido. Só que agora tinha companhia. Quatro figuras humanas. Os quatro gênios elementais, os mais fortes. Kazaam, gênio do ar, vestido de amarelo; Hiron, gênio da terra, vestido de verde; Naamon, gênio da água, vestido de azul; finalmente, An-Hamed, gênio do fogo, vestido de vermelho. Teria que bani-los daquela sala para chegar ao Rubi Eternal.

Os quatro gênios colocam as mãos na testa simultaneamente, e cada um deles desprende de si uma bola de energia de cor semelhante à de suas vestes. Elas explodem sobre o mago, formando uma barreira mágica. Este toca a barreira, sentindo um pouco de desconforto. A barreira repele ataques mágicos, então teria que quebrar essa defesa para depois desfazê-la. Um agravante: a prisão mágica ia se contraindo gradativamente, num ritmo lento e constante. Além de prender a vítima, iniciava-se ali mais uma pressão psicológica. Tentou três encantamentos de eliminação de magia, sem resultado. A barreira mágica já o obrigava a abaixar-se um pouco...

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Clow já estava quase agachado. A magia de expansão de ambientes falhara também. Ele não conseguira sair se desmaterializando, a barreira mágica não deixava. Suando frio, procurava outra solução diferente. Logo estaria tão apertado ali que seria forçado a tocar diretamente a prisão de energia. Isso faria com que sua magia fosse pouco a pouco drenada, e logo depois seria sua energia vital. Teria que apelar, e usar o recurso que ele tinha protelado por tanto tempo. Colocou a mão na testa e, concentrando-se ao máximo, contatou de maneira mais intensa a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo.

****************************************************************************************

Diana não poderia se esquivar sempre, em algum momento deveria atacar. Aproveitou mais uma estocada inimiga e socou-a sem dó como contra ataque. A força das duas era equivalente, mas o elemento surpresa a favoreceu, fazendo a oponente cair. Irritada, Aletea levantou-se de um pulo e atirou a adaga, após revidar com um chute frontal o último golpe. 

Isso produziu um efeito melhor que o esperado: desequilibrada pelo chute, não houve como Diana defender-se da arma atirada contra ela, a não ser com o seu bracelete. O que mais temia se concretizou neste momento.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! — num grito de dor, ela viu seu pulso esquerdo varado pela Adaga Milenar. Nunca havia sido ferida em combate dessa forma. A dor era lancinante, seu pulso começava a latejar, e o sangue descia pelo seu braço e para sua mão esquerda ao mesmo tempo. 

— Como pode ser chamada de Mulher Maravilha se não agüenta ferimentos? — demonstrava uma ponta de decepção, ao mesmo tempo em que aliviava-se por conseguir alguma vantagem sobre a heroína. Dessa vez, parecia que a vitória lhe sorriria... Impiedosamente atacou-a, com um arsenal de golpes curtos e duríssimos. Diana tentava defender-se somente com o braço direito, sem sucesso. Tentou separar-se e foi segura pelos cabelos, levando uma violenta joelhada no meio das costas que a fez cair.

*************************************************************************************

Sakura virou-se para a frente, mesmo dormindo. Shoran, que estava quase cochilando, abriu os olhos e esperou, pois ainda estava abraçada a ela. O símbolo de magia dela apareceu no chão, brilhante como sempre. O poder que emanava dela era MUITO FORTE, ele nunca a sentira tão poderosa! As cartas Sakura saíram do livro e levitaram todas ao mesmo tempo em volta da cama.

— Shoran, me abraçe forte... Não me deixe ir... — ela não precisava nem pedir, mas ele atendeu e colocou seu rosto ao lado do dela, abraçando-a bem apertado. Percebeu que ela continuava de olhos fechados, parecia estar dormindo ainda.

Uma das cartas veio para cima dela e parou bem perto do rosto deles. Brilhava muito, ele não conseguiu perceber qual delas era. Sakura ordenou que ela fosse, fazendo-a sumir num último brilho mais intenso.

A mesma coisa se repetiu com mais três cartas logo em seguida.

**************************************************************************************

— ADAGA MILENAR! — com esse comando, a guerreira revelava novas características de sua arma. Ela soltava raios cortantes, como se fossem extensões afiadíssimas de sua lâmina. Isso já derrubara pequenas árvores e galhos de outras maiores. Diana já estava ferida, e sangrara muito... Com muito custo soltara-se dos braços dela, e não resistiria a mais um corte grande, aquele já lhe dava muitos problemas. Os novos ataques de sua inimiga, porém, a mantinham distante. A situação cada vez mais se complicava, tinha que agir rápido. Já sentia sinais de fadiga...

— Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez! — decidida, Diana correu em direção a ela desviando-se de todos os golpes desferidos, atingindo-a violentamente na barriga. O impacto do golpe jogou Aletea longe, quase a fazendo desmaiar. Diana sorriu, apesar de fatigada ela conseguira um bom resultado, parece que voltara ao jogo. Percebeu que sua dor diminuíra. Olhou para seu pulso esquerdo, parecia que a hemorragia estancara... Que interessante...

— Terá que fazer melhor do que isso, Diana... — a guerreira só proferiu estas palavras após atingi-la no rosto com um soco. A luta se tornava mais séria a cada instante...

*******************************************************************************************

Clow sentiu a chegada das cartas na sala. Agiu rapidamente, pois só teria alguns minutos para isso... Ou segundos?

— Fogo! Água! Vento! Terra! Ataquem a barreira e drenem sua energia! AGORA! — ao mesmo tempo, as cartas Sakura atenderam a voz do mago e lançaram cada uma um feixe de energia de suas mãos sobre a prisão que o envolvia, iniciando o processo de enfraquecimento e extinção dela, completado logo a seguir. 

Reed Clow ergueu-se, estava agora em pé e encarava os gênios. Eles não demonstravam nenhuma reação com o que acontecera. Muito estranho... O nível de magia deles era tão superior assim?

— Ninguém havia escapado da barreira mágica antes. Qual o seu nome? — perguntou Kaazam.

— Reed Clow.

— O mago que devemos impedir... Finalmente ele apareceu. — acrescentou An-Hamed.

— Você deve morrer, mago. — ameaçou Hiron.

— Mas se ele passou pela Barreira dos Quatro Elementos, ele não é digno de possuir o Rubi? — inquiriu Naamon.

— É um ponto importante a se considerar... — Hiron coçou o queixo.

— Vamos ver se ele é bom mesmo... — dizendo isto, An-Hamed deu um passo à frente. Clow seria testado agora individualmente...

****************************************************************************************

Sakura suava mais ainda. Sua temperatura corporal aumentara. Passaram-se alguns minutos do desaparecimento das cartas, e Shoran sentia que aquilo estava agredindo-a fisicamente. Preocupado, mantinha-se abraçado à namorada. Neste momento ela parecia dormir de maneira mais relaxada. No instante seguinte, seu corpo retesou-se, ela ordenou mais uma vez e novamente mais cartas vieram à sua frente. Desapareceram como as outras anteriores, e a pequena feiticeira relaxou. Ele podia jurar que corpo dela aquecera-se mais ainda...

***********************************************************************************

Diana Prince® e a Mulher Maravilha® são personagens da DC Comics™. Todos os direitos Reservados.


	3. Parte 3

Diana revidara o soco, para ganhar mais tempo. Estava zonza, parecia que o golpe de surpresa a atordoara mais ainda. Algo ainda a intrigava: como a hemorragia de um pulso cortado de lado a lado estancara? Parecia que nem mais dor sentia... Teve uma idéia luminosa, faltava tentar uma coisa que ela tinha descartado para aquela batalha. Teria que pensar muito bem em como usar isso.

Aletea, porém, não parecia disposta a dar trégua a ela. Partiu para cima dela numa luta marcial e desarmada, aparentemente tão vigorosa e perigosa quanto uma luta com o uso de armas. Diana defendia-se bem, com velocidade. Era mais alta que a inimiga, e isso lhe atrapalhava um pouco. Teria mais facilidade levando a luta para o chão, e foi isso que fez. Agarrou o braço da oponente e o torceu para trás, trazendo-a para baixo do seu corpo. Uma aparente imobilização, da qual a inimiga se desvencilhou com muita agilidade e rapidez, desferindo um chute no rosto na seqüência. Não funcionara a sua estratégia, e ainda tinha sido atacada de novo.

Mas já constatara sua desconfiança. Não era uma batalha comum, havia alguma coisa muito estranha por ali. E ela teria de descobrir o que era para vencer este duelo.

Uma dor maior do que a de seu pulso a derrubou. Aletea acabara de usar a adaga e a atingira do lado esquerdo de seu ventre. Caiu no chão sangrando, seus olhos azuis começaram a ficar com a vista embaçada. Respirar doía muito...

****************************************************************************************

O gênio do fogo atacou decisivamente. Liberou duas grandes labaredas sobre Clow, que invocou uma magia de defesa que não permitia que fosse tocado pelas chamas. Enquanto pensava que teria que tentar ser o mais breve possível, percebeu que o calor gerado não era evitado por seu encantamento defensivo. Isso o obrigou a atacar logo em seguida. Teletransportou-se para um outro ponto da sala. Como surpresa, viu as labaredas seguirem-no. Repetiu a ação mais três vezes, mas elas sempre o seguiam. Materializou-se no ar na última vez e agiu:

— CHUVA! Acabe com essas chamas! — a carta saiu de seu bolso e irrompeu num verdadeiro aguaceiro. As labaredas fugiram da chuva, inteligentes, mas a carta se dividiu também e as caçou até que elas fossem eliminadas. O gênio de fogo a tudo assistia surpreso, enquanto Clow prosseguiu o seu ataque: — Água! Ataque o gênio do fogo!

— Insolente! Como ousa me atac... O quê? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! — A surpresa transformou-se em dor e An-Hamed viu-se envolto em uma coluna de água. Esta carta é uma das mais guerreiras, implacável. Foi imobilizado em meio às águas e vencido.

Clow abriu um sorriso. Vencera o primeiro round.

Hiron se adiantou. Seria seu segundo oponente. De imediato, o chão tremeu embaixo do mago, o que o obrigou a levitar. Mesmo assim, o solo ondulava-se cada vez mais, até que um amontoado de terra irrompeu do piso do palácio para atingi-lo no ar. 

— ALADA! Faça-me voar! — com isso, Clow agora podia se mover com bastante rapidez no ar. Para cada desvio, porém, um novo amontoado de terra surgia, como cobras atrás de uma presa. Logo havia seis deles a persegui-lo no ar.

Clow então desceu ao solo, com um plano na cabeça. Como previra, as colunas de terra convergiram para ele.

— Vento! Disperse a terra! — a carta surgiu sobre ele, num potente ciclone, e como um ralo foi absorvendo as colunas. Logo um raro espetáculo, um redemoinho repleto de terra e areia, podia ser visto no ar da grande sala. 

O solo tremeu novamente, sinal de que Hiron não cometeria o mesmo erro de seu colega antecessor. E nem Clow faria o mesmo ataque. De maneira surpreendente, correu até o gênio e agarrou-o pelas vestes, driblando o chão cada vez mais instável. Levitou mais uma vez e atirou o adversário no pequeno tufão, que ao ser tocado pelo gênio desfez-se. A terra o rodeou, prendendo-o num bloco sólido de pedra, que era o que tinha sido planejado para o mago. Vento manteve a pedra ao lado do imobilizado An-Hamed, sem permitir que o monolito tocasse o chão.

— Uma tática surpreendente, mago. Vejamos como se sai contra mim! — era Kaazam, que atacou-o fisicamente. Clow teria que mostrar seus dotes marciais.

— LUTA! — invocou. A carta apareceu e começou a lutar contra o gênio que, surpreso, percebeu que tinha que se desdobrar além do que deveria. Começou a utilizar-se de descargas elétricas, sendo que desperdiçou várias até acertar. Luta caiu aparentemente desacordada. 

— Que vergonha! Tem medo de duelar! — com o semblante enraivecido, o gênio aproximou-se de Clow.

— Talvez. Mas não vim aqui para lutar. Isso não me traz boas lembranças... — respondeu ele, para depois completar: — FLOR! BRILHO! Ataquem o gênio do trovão! — Flor começou a sua habitual chuva de botões de rosas, crisântemos e girassóis, enquanto Brilho encheu o ar com suas cintilantes gotas luminosas.

— Como espera me vencer com isso? — mais enraivecido ainda, Kaazam começou a abater tudo que se movia ou brilhava com raios elétricos de baixa intensidade. Como Flor produzia mais do que ele podia acertar, teve que liberar mais força e mais raios. Brilho duplicava o número de pontos luminosos a cada vez que o gênio os diminuía. E isso perdurou por vários minutos, irritando-o ainda mais.

— Você acabou de me dar a vitória. — e ante a surpresa do oponente, sentenciou: — LUTA! É sua vez de vencê-lo! — quase que anunciando, Clow ordenou que a carta até então enfraquecida encerrasse o combate. O inimigo extenuado pelos esforços com as outras duas cartas não conseguia atingi-la como antes, e sucumbiu aos fortes e precisos golpes recebidos sistematicamente, cada vez mais intensos e rápidos.

Somente o gênio das águas, Naamon, restara. Isso não parecia ser grande coisa, dada a tranqüilidade com que ele encarava o mago.

— Amadores... Será que sou sempre eu que tenho que resolver? — algo que já era esperado, certamente este seria o mais poderoso. Um poderoso gênio das águas numa terra cercada de deserto? Muito estranho... Isso não o impediu de começar a inundar a sala.

As cartas foram recolhidas, menos Alada. Com isso, o mago voava rapidamente em volta do inimigo, que atacava com jatos de água que criava quando julgava que ele poderia acertá-lo. A sala estava cada vez mais repleta, agora pela metade. E isso perdurou até que estivesse faltando somente um quarto dela seca.

Agora o mago quase andava por sobre a água, com a cabeça chegando ao teto, e o seu inimigo confortavelmente movia-se no elemento líquido. Submergia por vezes e ficava escondido até o momento que julgasse propício para ataques mais perigosos.

Mal sabia ele, mas também dessa forma construía sua própria derrota. A preocupação de Clow era uma outra pessoa. Mesmo assim, foi obrigado a usar a única estratégia que lhe daria a vitória.

— TROVÃO! Eletrifique a água! — a carta surgiu, descarregando seu poder. As águas pararam de subir, e o gênio surgiu revoltado, porém não teve tempo para retaliar. Clow prosseguiu, pois tudo seguia como planejara.

— FOGO! Evapore a água! — ao seu comando, a carta rapidamente elevou a temperatura, causando agora um desconforto enorme ao oponente. Desesperado, Naamon começou novamente a atirar rajadas sobre o mago e sobre a carta, abrindo caminho para o fim da prova.

— SOMBRA! Escureça a vista do meu inimigo! — confiante, proferiu a última ordem. A carta envolveu o gênio, que agora não podia nem continuar atacando. Simultaneamente, recebia agora diretamente ataques elétricos e de chamas. Em mais alguns minutos, caiu desacordado, assim que as águas se evaporaram.

Só um restava de pé. O vencedor era Reed Clow. Não comemorou, pelo contrário, duas mulheres o preocupavam neste exato momento...

****************************************************************************************

Diana estava desmaiada. Aletea a vencera. Conquistara, portanto, o direito de se tornar a nova Mulher Maravilha, sendo esta a honra mais alta que poderia haver entre as amazonas da ilha. Felicíssima, nem se importou com a condição física de sua adversária, queria mesmo é que ela morresse. Por isso, com surpresa notou que ela ainda vivia, apesar do constante sangramento.

— Você... Me... Venceu... — Diana sussurrava, quase sem forças.

— Sim. Você agora não teve ajuda da mamãe, princesa. — a alegria das vitórias se refletia em cada palavra.

— Uma última palavra, por favor... — pediu a guerreira derrotada.

— Diga princesa. Somente eu a ouvirei.

— É só você que deve ouvir mesmo... — um fio de voz, quase um sussurro.

— Diga então de uma vez! — irritada, porém curiosa, a vencedora aproximou-se. Diana esperou até que ela chegasse perto, mais perto, e então...

— LAÇO MÁGICO!!! — gritou a plenos pulmões, assustando e levando a inimiga ao último grau possível de ira que uma guerreira enganada e presa poderia exprimir em palavras. Foi uma sessão de dez minutos de xingamentos de todos os tipos e calibres. — Vejo que sua estadia na prisão não melhorou sua educação... — completou Diana, com um sorriso que nada tinha de derrota. Sentou-se, apalpou o ventre intacto, a adaga desaparecera de suas mãos, bem como o ferimento que ela tinha lhe feito. Colocou-se de pé, enquanto a inimiga caía presa pela corda mística.

— Como descobriu? —Aletea finalmente se rendia, cabisbaixa e enrolada completamente.

— Ferimentos não param de doer, não se curam sozinhos e nem melhoram de acordo com o desempenho na batalha. Isso não poderia ser mesmo verdade. Nem mesmo um duelo mágico. — ante aos olhos surpresos da guerreira vencida, completou: — Só existe uma única alternativa. É uma ilusão. Uma ilusão que testava os meus maiores medos. Dor, morte, família... Não é mesmo, minha irmã?— acrescentou, recolhendo a arma e libertando-a sem medo. 

Pode contemplar o rosto duro de sua irmã derreter-se em um fio de lágrima. Como prêmio pela derrota, desvaneceu-se diante dos olhos de Diana, reaparecendo dentro de sua cela no calabouço. Ainda não era boa o bastante para se tornar a Mulher Maravilha. Faltava-lhe coragem, precisão, destreza, lealdade e algo que ainda teria que conquistar. Faltava um coração livre de maldade, com honra e integridade.

Isso Diana sempre teve, por isso fora a escolhida. Por isso vencera hoje. E por isso estava de volta ao palácio de Bagdá, ao lado de Reed Clow. 

***************************************************************************************

Além de terrivelmente febril e em plena sudação, Sakura agora respirava com muita dificuldade. Aquele transe em que se encontrava exigia muito dela, Li começava realmente a temer por sua integridade física.

Reparara que o quarto tinha mudado levemente, fora preenchido por uma névoa que não o permitia enxergar além dos limites da cama. Isso apenas confirmava que o esforço dela para utilizar suas cartas já estava beirando o extremo. Por vezes, sentira que a pequena feiticeira era atraída para o centro da cama, região onde desapareciam as criaturas mágicas enviadas.

Essa análise fria dos fatos não tranqüilizava em nada Shoran Li. Muita coisa acontecera e ainda acontecia, e ele não conseguia atinar com nenhuma ação efetiva para ajudá-la. Repleto da mais pura impotência, o pequeno guerreiro fez o que podia fazer: agarrou-se mais ainda à dona do seu coração. Se ela sumisse, ele definitivamente iria junto.

****************************************************************************************

— Cartas libertem seus prisioneiros! — com este comando, os quatro oponentes vencidos foram libertos dos seus transes. Uma atitude perigosa de um mago autoconfiante?

— Como descobriu, Clow? — inquiriu Kaazam.

— Gênios deveriam ser bem mais poderosos do que vocês. Eu já enfrentei um. — confirmou, para surpresa geral dos quatro. — Vocês não passam de magos, mas estão controlados por outra força superior a vocês. A mesma força que levou você a enfrentar sua própria batalha, Diana. — olhando para a heroína, demonstrava seu contentamento pelo sucesso duplo.

— Muito bem. O que faremos agora? — inquiriu a guerreira.

— Primeiro eu enviarei estes feiticeiros de araque para seus locais de origem. Vão embora! — num gesto, eles foram desmaterializados. — Agora vem a parte mais difícil... resgataremos o Rubi Eternal.

— Onde ele está?

— Bem aqui, nesta sala. Eu vou forçá-lo a se mostrar, mas só você poderá pegá-lo. Seus poderes de defesa são muito fortes, não tenho condições de quebrá-los. Mas você poderá tocá-lo sem problemas.

— Por quê?

— Porque você já foi portadora dele, e porque você é mulher. Estranhamente, homens não podem tocar esta jóia.

— Como você explica isso, mago?

— Bom gosto, talvez... — sarcástico e enigmático como sempre, Clow respondeu quase como se estivesse cortejando-a descaradamente.

— Você é incorrigível mesmo... — resignou-se ela, com um sorriso comedido. — Diga-me o que fazer.

— Teremos que agir bem rápido. Eu não terei forças suficientes para manter a situação adequada para isso. Ele vai aparecer, então você memoriza onde ele está na sala. Logo após, escurecerei o ambiente; você deverá resgatá-lo no escuro. Assim que estiver com ele em suas mãos, grite e feche os olhos. Só abra-os quando eu disser. Entendeu?

— Sim. Entendido.

— Avise-me quando estiver pronta. — dito isto, caminhou para o canto da sala, deixando-a no centro.

— Tudo certo, Clow.

— Mais uma vez, querida... Será a última, eu prometo... — murmurou ele, levando mais uma vez a mão à testa.

****************************************************************************************

Continua...


	4. Parte 4

Algo acontecera naquele exato instante. Shoran precisou segurar-se com uma mão na cabeceira da cama, enlaçando Sakura pela cintura com suas pernas e com o outro braço. Logo em seguida, teve que usar seus dois braços, senão não resistiria. Uma força de atração poderosíssima sugava o ar e tudo em volta para o centro da cama. Brinquedos, bonecas, o despertador, até os patins e o estimado ursinho de pelúcia já haviam sumido.

Em meio a essa confusão toda, Sakura aprumou-se e ordenou que mais duas cartas atuassem. Elas dirigiram-se diretamente para o centro da cama e lá desapareceram. Logo em seguida ela relaxou o corpo e dessa vez assustou Shoran de verdade!

— SAKURA! Agüente firme! — ele ficou realmente nervoso. Parecia que ela desmaiara de vez. Com esforço redobrado, soltou novamente o braço direito e puxou-a para si, quando constatou que a temperatura de seu corpo, antes febril, baixara muito. O vento atrapalhava sua percepção, mas parecia que ela também não respirava mais.

Esse era o momento em que ele TINHA que tentar algo. Colocou mais uma vez o rosto ao lado do dela.

— Volte para mim, meu amor... — sussurrou, e fechou os olhos. Agora se sentia um com ela. Sua força mágica começou a se manifestar, envolvendo os dois com uma tênue luz verde. Acometido de um pouco de frio, percebeu que o calor de Sakura parecia retornar lentamente. Manteve-se firme agarrado a ela, apesar da força centrífuga não diminuir. De olhos cerrados e abraçado à feiticeira, Shoran sorriu. Ele adorava desafios... 

****************************************************************************************

— Os vencedores de suas provas requerem sua presença. Revele-se, RUBI ETERNAL! — com o báculo erguido, o mago proferiu a invocação. Uma intensa luz vermelha surgiu, cada vez mais forte, e ele apareceu no ar, a quatro metros de altura. — Cubra os olhos, Diana! — indicou ele, no que foi atendido rapidamente. O rubi era bem grande, do tamanho de uma tangerina, o que facilitava sua captura. Como medida defensiva, começou a movimentar-se pela sala, desaparecendo e reaparecendo em vários pontos dela em intervalos regulares de tempo, cerca de um segundo. 

Não havia como persegui-la, pois esse procedimento seguia um padrão de tempo, mas não de posicionamento. Clow não podia prever onde ao certo a jóia reapareceria.

Curiosamente, o mago parecia estar preparado para esta eventualidade.

— Não desta vez, meu caro... — após murmurar estas palavras comandou: — CARTAS SAKURA, IMPEÇAM O RUBI DE MOVER-SE!

Movimento muito bem planejado. As cartas Fogo, Terra, Trovão, Água, Chuva, Vento, Sombra, Flor, Brilho e Luta atacaram todas ao mesmo tempo, paralisando a jóia no ar próxima a um dos cantos da sala.

— Diana, olhe rapidamente a posição do Rubi na sala e posicione-se o mais próximo possível dele! Não temos muito tempo! — falou para a guerreira. Ela descobriu os olhos rapidamente e viu onde era. Correu para lá e confirmou com a mão que estava pronta. — Não esqueça, seja rápida! ESCURIDÃO! MANIFESTE SEU PODER NESTA SALA!

Escuridão apareceu e enegreceu por completo o ambiente, inclusive a luz vermelha que imperava no ambiente. Diana não enxergava nada, nem um palmo à frente do nariz. Mas seu condicionamento de guerreira lhe dava noção exata de onde estava e do que deveria fazer. Tomou impulso e saltou diretamente acima dela. Começava a descer de seu salto quando tocou o rubi, mas não conseguiu prende-lo com a mão direita. Pulou de novo, e desta vez não achou o objeto. Ou ele se movera, ou ela perdera a referência. Analisou bem o que tinha feito, e chegou à conclusão de que cometera um erro básico. Saltou novamente, mas dessa vez utilizou outra técnica: ergueu as duas mãos para procurar o rubi; ao tocá-lo, com muito rapidez juntou-as e finalmente segurou-o com firmeza. A jóia estava com ela agora.

— Está comigo, Clow!

— Erga-o sobre sua cabeça e feche os olhos! LUZ! MANIFESTE-SE E ILUMINE A SALA! — comandou ele. Luz cortou o efeito de Escuridão e ainda inundou a sala com sua claridade. Vibrando com intensidade, o rubi brilhou novamente, de maneira muito mais intensa do que antes, quase forçando a Mulher Maravilha a soltá-la. Cessou logo depois, pois não suplantou o poder da carta Sakura. — Está feito, conseguimos! — o mago aproximou-se, comemorando.

— E agora, Reed? — inquiriu a heroína.

— Vou completar o trabalho. — dizendo isto, tirou do bolso uma pequena chave, dessas usadas em livros com capa dura e cadeado. Tinha um formato que lembrava uma cabeça de um passarinho, com asinhas bem pequenas. — Solte-o, Diana. — ao ser atendido, e com o rubi flutuando no ar o mago aproximou-se. E completou, dirigindo a palavra ao artefato mágico: — Você sabe porque vim atrás de você. Ela vai precisar do seu poder para poder se tornar a feiticeira que este mundo precisa.

— Ela me rejeitou. Transformará o báculo em estrela, e me esquecerá... — uma voz se fez soar. Era a essência do mágico elemento.

— Pelo contrário. A partir dali, você viverá para sempre como parte da magia dela. Sem você, ela não poderá proteger este planeta.

— Eu sei. É uma idéia com a qual eu preciso me acostumar... — a voz soou novamente.

— Você terá tempo. Ou prefere mais destruição e confusão à sua volta?

— Para falar a verdade, eu estou ansioso para conhecê-la... — a conversa encerrara-se ali, nada mais havia a ser dito. O rubi brilhou pela última vez, dividiu-se em dois, e moldou-se na chave, no espaço que seria equivalente aos olhos do pequeno pássaro. Num último clarão, a chave transformou-se num báculo cor de rosa, para depois novamente encolher-se e retornar para as mãos do poderoso mago.

Num sorriso de satisfação, Clow olhou para a chave agora completa. Cessara ali o seu trabalho. Fora bem sucedido.

— Creio que já devo ir, Diana. Apesar de tudo, foi bom te rever. Obrigado pela ajuda. — agradeceu o mago.

— Adeus, mago. Não faça besteiras novamente, eu posso não estar de tão bom humor como hoje... — e Diana sorriu, da maneira que ela maliciosamente fazia quando queria deixar algo a mais na cabeça de algum homem.

Clow nem respondeu. Sorriu de volta apenas. Num primeiro momento, ergueu sua mão esquerda, apontando para o alto. Seguindo este gesto, as cartas Sakura juntaram-se todas bem acima dele e sumiram num ponto luminoso. Em seguida, ele levantou seu báculo com a mão direita, girando-o acima de sua cabeça. Com sua magia, abria um portal para retornar ao seu tempo e à sua casa. Missão cumprida.

Diana também saiu rápido dali. Em breve as forças americanas tomariam aquele palácio já abandonado, então não queria ficar para explicar sua presença ali. Deveria retornar ao seu jato invisível, que estava no aeroporto. Carregava consigo a esperança de dias melhores, de mais compreensão na humanidade e de menos desigualdade e injustiça. Continuaria lutando por isso, agora com espírito renovado e a proteção de sua terra natal garantida.

Naquela noite, apesar da bem sucedida invasão de Bagdá em andamento, os radares captaram algo se movendo com extrema rapidez deixando o espaço aéreo de Bagdá. Essa informação foi classificada de "CONFIDENCIAL", pois ninguém vira a aeronave e julgavam ter rastreado a fuga do líder inimigo. Não era bom que essa informação vazasse...

****************************************************************************************

— Sakura deu tudo certo... — sussurrou para ela. — Obrigado por me ajudar...

— Não foi nada! E ele estava aqui para me ajudar, foi bom por esse lado... — agradeceu a menina, corando logo em seguida...

— Desculpe o desconforto causado. Siga em paz, querida. As cartas já retornaram. Tudo ficará bem agora.

— Eu te verei de novo?

— Acho que não. Devo retornar para o meu tempo. Tenho substitutos à altura hoje, e uma feiticeira bem mais poderosa que eu, em quem confio. — dizendo isso, afagou a cabeça dela carinhosamente. E foi desaparecendo lentamente, sorrindo...

— Adeus, Mago Clow... — despediu-se ela, com uma pontinha de tristeza. Em seguida, sentiu um cansaço crescente. Fechou os olhos para relaxar um pouco, e acabou adormecendo.

Algumas horas depois, seus olhos se abriram lentamente. Sentiu um calor delicioso de alguém querido lhe abraçando apertado, na verdade ela estava deitada sobre ele. Virou seu rosto de lado e estalou um beijo em Shoran, que olhou para ela e sorriu.

— Tudo bem, Sakura? — cumprimentou, após perceber com alívio que a temperatura do corpo dela parecia estável.

— Melhor impossível, querido... — E deu mais um beijo no seu lobo. Mas desta vez nada de estalado... Esse foi até meio que silencioso...

Olhou para ele, sorrindo e afagando seu rosto ainda preocupado. Levantou-se sem dificuldades nem traços de fraqueza. Mas trouxe-o pela mão até a janela de seu quarto. O sol estava nascendo, e ela queria compartilhar este momento com ele.

— Só existe um único nascer do sol, a cada dia... — murmurou ela, após um período de contemplação. A mudança das tonalidades da noite para as alegres luzes do dia é um espetáculo natural incomparável.

— Este aqui ficará mais especial ainda... — completou ele. 

— Por quê? — Sakura às vezes perdia o senso do óbvio. Mas desta vez Shoran caprichou. Lentamente mudou sua posição e ficou bem em frente a ela, de costas para a janela.

— Prefiro mil vezes assistir a isso através de seus olhos, Sakura... — completou, transformando a pequena feiticeira momentaneamente num pimentão vermelho.

— Shoran... Não faz assim... — pediu, encabuladíssima.

— Você é a culpada por me sentir tão feliz. — abraçou-a, para sentir-se cada vez mais perto, cada vez melhor, cada vez mais seguro.

— Não é somente essa a minha culpa... — após curtir todas as coisas boas que um abraço de seu querido Shoran podia lhe proporcionar, desde aquele que acontecera no elevador da torre há alguns anos, ela respondeu um tanto melancólica.

— Que quer dizer? — perguntou ele, intrigado.

Sakura chamou-o até sua cama, onde sentaram-se e conversaram por um pouco. Sakura explicou que tivera um sonho com o Mago Clow e uma outra pessoa, uma mulher, uma heroína. Contou tudo que pode se lembrar, e à medida em que decorria esta narrativa, ela entendia cada vez mais porque estava relacionada com os acontecimentos. Shoran também relatava como ela reagira em seu quarto, durante seu transe, deixado quase tudo muito claro para ambos.

Ela então calou-se por um pouco, levantou-se e voltou à janela, pensativa.

— Quer ficar sozinha? — perguntou o menino chinês.

— Não... — olhando para ele, pediu: — Fique comigo...

— Essa proposta é irrecusável... — sorriso aberto, abraçou-a com todo o carinho do mundo. Ouviu uma voz levemente entristecida alguns segundos depois.

— Em outra parte deste mundo, dois povos estão em guerra. Há muita tristeza num só lugar, e dessa realidade veio uma das fontes do meu poder. Isso é justo?

— Se foi assim, é porque deveria ser assim. — respondeu ele, sério.

— Eu queria que esse tipo de coisa nunca acontecesse... — notava-se um pouco mais de melancolia na pequena feiticeira...

— Não cabe a nós decidir isso, Sakura. Você não é responsável por este tipo de coisa.

— Não, mas gostaria de evitar isso...

— É uma boa idéia a se pensar...

— Eu acho que também por isso me foi dado esse grande poder... Não permitir que as coisas ruins prevaleçam sobre as boas.

— É uma missão nobre. Mas é difícil também... — sóbrio, ele fazia questão de não esconder a realidade dela. — Tenho certeza que outras pessoas pensam como você. Cabe a você a sua parte, querida. Que aliás, já é bastante coisa.

— Eu sei...— concordou ela. Tomou a chave de seu pescoço e colocou-a na palma de sua mão. Olhou-a com ternura, colocou a outra mão sobre ela e, para espanto de seu namorado, após provocar um grande brilho trouxe-a à sua forma original, de quando a recebeu de Kero pela primeira vez. E disse, segurando-a entre seus dedos: — Obrigada por confiar em mim. Eu não vou te desapontar.

O pequeno objeto emitiu um brilho vermelho, como que respondendo a ela. Sakura sorriu, e apertou-a contra o peito, fechando os olhos agradecida.

Shoran abraçou-a mais forte, fazendo-a sentir-se duplamente feliz! Disfarçadamente, tomou a sua mão e abriu-a, e falou também com a miniatura do báculo:

— Ela NÃO VAI te desapontar, acredite, eu sei. — piscando, completou com uma careta. Sakura assistiu a tudo.

— Seu bobo... — podia viver melhores momentos do que estes? Beijou-o, mas desta vez não foi no rosto... O abraço ficou mais carinhoso... 

— Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... O moleque tá se dando bem! — Kero estava de pé na escrivaninha, rindo à toa.

— Ora seu... — Shoran a largou e correu para cima dele. O guardião ia falar algo mais, só que a porta se abriu e ele, prevendo quem era, se atirou na gaveta, fechando-a rapidamente. Touya entrou no quarto como um cavalo.

— Ora seu pirralho! Ainda aqui? Agora ninguém vai te proteger de mim! — ameaçou.

— Que novidade... — retrucou ele, conformado. Lá vinha outra discussão interminável...

— Touya, pára com isso! — gritou Sakura.

— Fica quieta, monstrenga!

— EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!!!

Shoran foi até a janela, para ficar um pouco alheio à confusão, embora soubesse que ia sobrar para ele em breve. Sem saber, um par de olhos azuis o observava. Surpreendentemente, ele percebeu isso, e ficou procurando quem era seu observador. Assustado, viu uma bela mulher ocidental em trajes de batalha um pouco espalhafatosos surgindo à sua frente, como se estivesse andando por sobre o ar, sorrindo, a mais ou menos dez metros acima dele. Tão rápido quanto veio, sumiu. Ficou com cara de tacho até que Touya o puxou pelo braço para dentro do quarto.

— Clow estava certo. O mundo oriental está bem protegido. — murmurou Diana, retomando os controles do seu jato invisível e rumando de volta para Nova Iorque.

FIM 

* * *

****

NOTAS DO AUTOR

A idéia de juntar Mago Clow e Mulher Maravilha surgiu de minha convicção de que Clow sempre foi um tremendo mulherengo e que, se alguém pudesse ludibriar de alguma forma a sempre austera Mulher Maravilha, seria ele. Na minha cabeça, Clow perseguia este objeto mágico, o Rubi Eternal, que era de posse das amazonas da Ilha Paraíso (ou Themyscira), terra natal de Diana Prince. Tenho pra mim que Clow enganou a Diana para chegar ao Rubi, quando ela ainda seria adolescente e não tinha ainda a vocação para ser a heroína que acabou se tornando. Quem sabe um novo fic depois sobre isso? ;-) 

Eu tenho em casa uma publicação especial sobre a Mulher Maravilha chamada "O ESPÍRITO DA VERDADE". Nela, Diana Prince é retratada como se fosse uma mulher real, não estilizada. Inclusive nos créditos da estória existem textos onde os autores agradecem a uma modelo real que eles utilizaram como base para desenhar a Mulher Maravilha neste trabalho. Isso ficou rondando minha cabeça durante um certo tempo. Até que a senhorita Katherine Klein me desafiou, e eu decidi encarar essa idéia. 

A participação de Sakura e Shoran é muito importante, já que, como no anime e no mangá, tudo o que ocorre acaba sendo direcionado para ela. E aqui eu começo a dar uma palhinha sobre minha visão do romance entre estes dois personagens. Espero escrever mais sobre eles em breve. 

Os locais em Bagdá que foram citados realmente existem. Procurei ambientar todos os acontecimentos lá, na noite anterior à tomada da cidade pelos EUA neste ano. Então, a estória tem uma conotação bem atual. Mas não se iludam, não é sobre política. É sobre Reed Clow e Diana Prince, a Mulher Maravilha.

Deixo aqui um agradecimento especial para minha querida amiga **Rosana Marques**, pela revisão desta minha fic e pelo apoio em momentos difíceis. Muito obrigado.

Espero que você tenha gostado do que leu. Por favor, deixe sua opinião expressa por aqui ou por email: mvoj@bol.com.br

Até a próxima! 

^^'o'^^


End file.
